poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Benjamin the Elephant
Boo Boo: Wow! Would you look at that. Winnie the Pooh: I can't believe we're in a circus. Piglet: It's like we went to the circus when we met Dumbo. Strudel: And it is like we joined the circus. Rabbit: Yeah. It looks like we got in the circus train. Moley: I haven't been to the circus. Winnie the Pooh: Look! Giddy: CAN YOU BEAR IT? WHEN SHE DOUSED THE RINGMASTER, I THOUGHT I'D DIE!   Prissy: PERSONALLY, I THINK SHE WENT TOO FAR. Matriarch: After all, we wish we knew when Mrs. Jumbo will marry Benjamin. Giddy: Oh, you're right, dear. Prissy: I SUPPOSE THAT'S ELEPHANT LOVE. Catty: THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT SHE DID. MRS. JUMBO'S LOVE MIGHT KEEP A ROMANCE WITH BENJAMIN. Timothy Q. Mouse: HMPF! A GUY CAN'T EAT IN PEACE. (opens a peanut shell) GAB, GAB, GAB. ALWAYS TALKING. (Dumbo walks towards the elephants) Timothy: (standing up for joy) Dumbo! (Mrs. Jumbo hears Timothy shouting for joy) (She smiles for joy to see Dumbo again) Giddy: (in one of the mermaids' voice) It's Dumbo! Elephants: (in the mermaids' voices) Oh! Hello, Dumbo! (Dumbo and Mrs Jumbo hug and kiss each other) Tigger: Well, I'll be. Dumbo is so happy to see his mother again. Rabbit: I should have seen it myself. (Benjamin walks toward Dumbo) Benjamin: (in Pacha's voice) Where do you come from, little guy? (Bongo, Lullubelle, Dumbo, Timothy, Benjamin the Elephant, Otto, Horton, Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle appear) Alice: Oh! It's Bongo! Rabbit: Bongo? What are you talking about? Alice: Look! There he is now! (Bongo appears as Mother Ginger music from The Nutcracker plays) Pooh: Hello, Bongo. Piglet: And there is Timothy and Mrs. Jumbo. Pooh: And there is Tigger: There is Babar! (Bongo tips his hat to Pooh and friends) Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Bongo. Long time, no see. Tigger: Hello, Lullubelle. How are you and Bongo today? Timothy: He says we are great, Pooh bear. Franklin: Hello there, Timothy. It's been a long time since we met you. Timothy: Hi, Franklin. Rabbit: You know them already? Beaver: We helped Dumbo to be a star. Piglet: Same as us. Alex: And so have we. Pom: Hi there. You must be Pooh and friends. Our dad told us the story about you. My name is Pom. And these are my siblings, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Babar: Hi, guys. Are we glad to see you. Winnie the Pooh: Look how much you and Celeste have grown. Celeste: That's right, Pooh. We got married and we had the children when they were the babies. Horton: Hello there, Pooh and friends. Tigger: Horton, it's good to see you. How are you? Horton: I am great. Otto: You must be Pooh and friends. Tigger: Say, who are you? Benjamin: I'm Benjamin from Newtown. Otto: And I am Otto. Piglet: Pleased to meet you, Benjamin and Otto. Winnie the Pooh: What is Newtown? Benjamin: It's a town from Germany. Blitz: Say, it's where I live. Flora: That is where he lives too. And he is my uncle. All: Uncle? Babar: We are the cousins too. Benjamin: Who are your friends? Hunter: We are the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter. Colleen: I am Colleen. Exile: Name's Exile. Blitz: I'm Blitz. Hunter: And this is Shag. Blinky Bill: My name is Blinky Bill. Mr. Rat: I am Ratty and this is Moley. Sunni: My name's Sunni Gummi. Grammi: I'm Grammi Gummi. And this is Zummi and Gruffi. Tummi: Mine's Tummi. Cubbi: And I'm Cubbi Gummi. Gusto: I'm Augustus Gummi. Gusto for short. Jacob: I'm Jacob. Pooh: This is Elliot the dragon. Franklin: What are you doing here with your family anyway, Alexander. Alexander: When we met each other, we work in the circus. Bear: What kind of circus is it? Alexander: Follow us and we will show you. (The circus friends lead them into the tent where the people see the animals) Alexander: That is the lion. (The lion roars) Alex: This lion look familiar to me. Snail: You know, Alex, he doesn't look like Simba. (Jacob turns to see the lioness) Alexander: These ones on the left are the lionesses. And that is a hyena. Flora: It is cute to us. Marty: Yeah, but unlike the three hyenas. Jacob (narrator): Now, I don't know if we picked that train, or that train picked us. But something told me my mother and my father sent it my way. I'd like to think that, anyway. Alexander: And that is the giraffe. Jacob: Hello, ma'am. Fluttershy: It is a nice giraffe. It looks a lot like you, Melman. Camel: Hey! What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of there! You ain't no menagerie man. Flora: Excuse us, sir. We were just showing our friends. Camel: You, friends, can go on ahead. You can look around the circus. (to Jacob) Come on. I got you some work. Jacob: With the animals? Camel: Oh, you betcha! (Inside the cart) (Jacob picks up the poops with the shovel) (The flies buzz) Man: I've never seen so much manure. They pack them in 27 a car. (Jacob coughs) Jacob: How do you stand the smell? Man: What smell? (Jacob chuckles) (Hours later in outside) Cecil: Ladie and gentlemen! Step right this way to see the most dazzling collection of wonders oddities and marvels of the natural world! Step right this way... Man: When Cecil gives the signal, you gotta push the rubes in toward the entrance. Without them catching on, or else there'll be a fight. Cecil: ...of pudgy perfection. (The man blows the fire and the people clap their hands) All for one thin dime. And believe me, it'll be the best dime you ever spent, I guarantee! Right this way! Hand your dime to this fella right here. Ladies to the right. Gentlemen to the left. Folks, just put one foot in front of the other, and the body will follow! (Hours later) Man: Take this. Smack the sides with it if you see any heads trying to peek in without paying. (The men enter the tent) (A woman dances on the stage) (Two men's heads appear to peek, but the two sticks hit them and the men disappear) (That night) (Jacob picks up the poops with the shovel and puts them in the bucket) (He sees the girl walking with a white horse) Girl: Silver. That's right. Good boy. Good boy. Are you okay? You're shaking a little bit. (Jacob enters) Jacob: Excuse me, ma'am. Do you mind if I take a look? (Jacob looks at the horse's right foreleg) Stage Manager: Performers to the Spec line! All performers to the Spec line! Girl: Walk on. Casey, move up. (The horses walk) Stage Manager: Showtime! Showtime! Move it up. Let's go! (Band plays fanfare) August: Ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages, welcome to the most extravagant extravaganza the human eye can behold! Welcome to the stars of the Benzini Brothers Most Spectacular Show on Earth! (The stars in the circus do the acts and the audience cheer and laugh) (Jacob watches the show) Jacob (narrator): She didn't seem real to me at first. The way she looked inside that big top under those lights. I thought I'd go blind from the shine. Benzini Brothers outdid God himself. They created heaven in one day. And just as fast, heaven was packed away and gone. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes